


Secrets and Confessions

by raspberry_reef



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Getting Together, Gold is oblivious, Green suffers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Preciousmetalshipping, Secret Admirer, Silver's a dork, originalshipping in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_reef/pseuds/raspberry_reef
Summary: Silver can't bring himself to confess to Gold, so he goes to Green with a ridiculous plan. Despite the senior's best efforts, the plan goes awry in all the wrong ways and Silver wonders if he'll ever be able to tell Gold how he really feels.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Green had listened to Silver with a grim expression. “That... is a terrible plan.” 

Before the junior could defend himself, Green continued. “I know you’re afraid Gold doesn’t love you back, but you have to tell it to him straight. Well, not  _ straight _ , but you get what I mean.”

“I tried that already,” Silver laid his head on his arm to hide his embarrassment. “I fainted and woke up in the hospital.”

Green sighed. “Then get someone to go with you. Someone preferably not me. Ask Blue or Crystal.”

“But then they’ll know I like him!”

“I’m 100% sure they already know.” 

Silver glared at him, though it didn’t last long. “Can we just try it my way? If it doesn’t work, we’ll do it your way.” 

Green hated saying it, but Silver’s desperate plea reminded him of when he was trying to figure out how to get Red to realize he liked the dense idiot without actually confessing. Except Green never went through with any of his own plans because he at least had the sense to know they were stupid. And none of them came close to the tragedy that was Silver’s secret admirer plan. 

Green’s logic was locked in an intense battle with his empathy, and unfortunately, Silver’s Lillipup-eyes were the tiebreaker. “Do you have the note written yet?” 

Silver sat upright in an instant and pulled out a paper from his pocket. “No, I’m not writing it. Gold can tell my handwriting too easily.”

Green was confused up until Silver held out a pen to him. “No. Absolutely not.” 

“But-”

“Nope. And your little trick won’t work twice. We’re typing it.”

“It’s too informal, he’ll think it’s a prank!”

“Write it with your left hand!”

“Then it’s illegible!” 

They went back and forth for several minutes. Unfortunately for Green, the same trick  _ did _ work twice, and he ended up writing the stupid note.

* * *

New Bark Town, the next day...

Silver stared at the TV screen, but he wasn’t really watching. The volume wasn’t even on. He was waiting, listening intently for the sound of Gold’s footsteps. Gold likely wouldn’t be awake for another hour, but Silver wasn’t letting his guard down for a second. So he waited like he waited for the last seven hours because he couldn’t get any sleep.

Eventually, he heard someone coming down the stairs, but from the light footsteps, he could tell it was Gold’s mother without turning his head. 

“Hi, Silver! You’re early today, did you sleep over?” She went around the living room poking some of the sleeping Pokémon awake. 

“No, I didn’t want to miss the new episode is all.” Silver still couldn’t bring himself to stay in the guest room. Though these days, it was more because of the person whose room was right next door. 

“Oh, is today Saturday? I have to go to the market,” she continued with her morning routine, which Silver had memorized. The note was placed with the mail, something Gold’s mother never checked on Saturday because she would forget in her rush to Violet City. “Make sure my boy doesn’t get into any trouble and remember to eat! I’ll be back in a few hours!”

Silver heard the door close and would have quickly forgot the last five minutes had happened if not for the energetic Pokémon now moving around the house. Another hour passed where the only eventful thing was a Hoppip taking a short break on his head. Then he heard the steps. His heart rate skyrocketed, but he forced himself to keep a blank expression. 

“Hey, Silv,” Gold trudged over to the refrigerator. “Nice hat.”

Silver looked up and saw the Hoppip. They weighed so little he’d forgotten it was sitting atop him. He didn’t wave it away. All his energy was focused on not panicking as time approached the moment when Aibo would deliver the mail. Apparently he was too focused because that moment came faster than expected. 

“What’s this?” Gold examined the envelope. “There’s no return address.” 

Silver quickly joined him at the table, asking the Pokémon in the kitchen to make him breakfast. He wasn’t hungry, but he needed an excuse to be there. Silver feigned indifference as he observed Gold opening the letter. “What does it say?”

He read the letter out loud. 

_ Dear Gold, _

_ Forgive me for confessing this way, but I cannot express my feelings directly. Please meet me on the roof of the Radio Tower tonight at 9 p.m. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Your secret admirer _

Gold re-read the letter three times in stunned silence. He flipped it over, upside down, trying to discern anything else from the piece of paper. Meanwhile, Silver’s breakfast turned cold.

Silver started feeling faint again until Gold spoke. “Huh, I wonder who it is. It could be  _ anyone _ knowing me.” He smirked and folded the letter back into the envelope. “Who do  _ you _ think it is?”

Silver choked, though he wasn’t eating anything. He mumbled an “I don’t know” before stuffing his face to avoid further conversation. 

Gold’s eyes lingered on him for another second before leaving to get ready. He noticed Gold would glance at the letter every few minutes but never say anything. Eventually he heard Gold make a phone call. 

“Crys, I need your help!”

After what was probably some lecturing judging by Gold’s expression, he told her the news. “No, I need you to check some handwriting for me. I got a letter from a secret admirer and I can’t wait until 9.”

Silver spit out his food.  _ Fuck, shit, fuck, Green’s going to kill me. No, torture me, kill all my Pokémon, then kill me. Maybe I should let him... No, stop! _

He peeked at Gold and guessed Crystal was giving another lecture. So he had about one and a half minutes to come up with a plan. Lucky for him, the plan came up with itself because in his panic, he knocked over the glass of milk. Its contents spilled over the table and the cursed letter before Aibo could pick it up. 

“Silver, what the hell?!” Gold mumbled something to Crys before hanging up and jumping over the couch to save the confession. He gingerly removed the soaked paper from the envelope and moved it to a dry tray, calling for Drowzee to stop the spread of milk with Confusion. Gold continued to pat it with towels while Silver silently prayed it was gone for good. 

“It was an accident.” Silver said.

Gold mimicked Silver in a mocking tone before throwing the towel into the sink. “Do you know what you’ve done? Now I have to wait to see who wrote it! For six hours!”

Silver was about to retort when someone opened the door. It was Crystal. 

She was annoyed and glared when she finally spotted Gold. “You asshole! Oh hi Silver, cute hat.”

“Crys, Silver ruined the letter!” Gold cried. 

“You deserve it,” she replied, but examined the letter anyway. “Wait a second, there’s still a portion unmarred.” She took a picture with her Pokégear. The camera snap felt like an ice shard through Silver’s chest.

“I can’t believe you actually have a secret admirer,” she sighed. “I’ll run it through the system.” 

“W-wait!” Silver shouted. He saw both their eyes on him, but couldn’t find any words. He knew he was truly fucked, and not in the way he wanted. 

“What is it Silver? Do you know who it is?” she asked innocently. Her knowing smile said otherwise. Silver watched as everything collapsed into disaster as Green had said it would.

“Like hell he does!” Gold said. 

Time slowed and dread crept into every fiber of his being, paralyzing him. He could only hear his pounding heart, but the beep of the device, finished with its analysis, broke through and delivered a final blow to Silver’s existence. 

“Yep, the handwriting is Si-” Crystal gasped, looking directly at Silver as though she believed he had written it all along. 

“What? Who is it?!” 

“T-this can’t be right. L-let me run it again.”

Silver’s chest was thumping, drowning out the sound of his friends. He opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was completely dry. 

“Just tell me who it is!” Gold tried to snatch the Pokégear from her, but even in her state of bewilderment, her reflexes were faster.

_ I have to say it now! _ Silver thought. He turned his eyes to Gold, but nothing came out. He couldn’t do it. He could barely breathe as Crystal started speaking, her voice trembling.

“I-it’s... S-senior Green... i-it’s a 90% match,” she finished. 

Silver’s vision started fading and he slumped to the ground, feeling his head spin and hearing his friends cry out one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Silver felt was a weight on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes, then wished he hadn’t. Weavile was standing on him, a worried look on her face, and behind her were Gold and Crystal. They were discussing something, not yet noticing Silver was awake. He shut his eyes, but Weavile gave him away with a chirp.

“Silver! You’re awake!” Gold was at his bedside in an instant while Crystal smiled at him (encouragingly or pitifully he couldn’t tell) and left the room, probably to give them some space. 

“I didn’t think you’d take the news so badly.” Gold’s hands were uncomfortably close to Silver’s despite being separated by the hospital blanket. Silver shifted away on instinct.

“What?” Silver mumbled, face heating up at Gold’s proximity, before the memories hit him like an Ice Punch. “Fuck,” he blurted.

“You said it, buddy. I can’t believe it either... I have to tell Red!” Gold was fired up, standing now. Silver noticed Gold was slightly crumpling the dried remains of the letter. “He’s going to be so heartbroken and it’ll be all Green’s fault. I’ll kill him for this!”

“W-wait Gold! It’s not-!” Silver could already feel his throat closing up again. No matter how much he wanted to say the truth, the words were lost on him. How could he so selfish? Green’s relationship could be tarnished, if not already ruined, with a single phone call to the wrong person and all Silver could think about was his own fear of rejection. That this might be the last time he would ever see Gold if he confessed now.

For Gold’s part, he continued ranting, unaware of Silver’s distress. “Then what is it?! We did the test three times and this is no doubt Green’s handwriting! I don’t know what kind of fool he takes me for but no one tries to cheat on Red and get away with it!” 

Silver reached out to stop Gold, but he had already started pacing around the hospital room, back turned away from him. He stared helplessly as Gold began saying awful,  _ faulty _ things about Green. 

Weavile brought him a glass of water as he sat up. Silver sipped a little, but it didn’t bring his voice back. His hands continued shaking, and if not for Weavile’s reflexes, he would have caused another spill. 

Finished with his rant, Gold turned to him. “I know what to do. I can’t confront Green, but I know someone who can! And that someone is going to be there at the Radio Tower tonight!”

He held his Pokégear to his ear. It had been calling someone the whole time, and the other end finally picked up. “Yo Red! Are you busy tonight?”

“Great, can you meet me at the roof of the Radio Tower, say about nine tonight?... Awesome! One more thing, bring a box of tissues... you’re going to need it.” He hung up, a serious look on his face. He held up the paper in his hand. “I’m going to expose Green tonight, and I’ve got all the evidence I need right here.”

He noticed Silver’s panicked expression, mistaking it as concern. He placed his hand on Silver’s shoulder, who flinched at the contact. “I know this hurts, Silver. You looked up to him, and to be honest, I did too. Only a little bit. Anyway, this’ll be over soon. Right now, focus on getting some rest.”

Silver was able to yell at Gold to wait, but he didn’t stop, possibly thinking Silver would try to stop him. Which Silver definitely was trying, but for different reasons than Gold supposed.

Now that Gold had left him alone, all of Silver’s physical functions magically returned and he made an immediate Pokégear call to Green. He was fully prepared to be hollered at for an hour, but facing Green’s wrath, especially from several cities away, was much easier than saying a certain three words to Gold.

“How’d it go?” Green picked up right away, but his tone was curious rather than angry. Silver sighed in relief. So Gold and Crystal hadn’t told anyone yet, though the situation was still terrible.

“Bad. Really bad. Crystal did a handwriting analysis on the letter...” Silver held the Pokégear an arms length away, wincing before the storm hit.

As expected, he heard shouting on the other end, but it seemed like Green was holding back. Eventually he settled for sighing. “Let me guess: you didn’t tell Gold.”

“No, but-”

“No more excuses! Just forget about it and _talk to him_ _for Arceus’ sake_.”

“What if he makes it worse? Your life could be ruined!”

“Don’t be worried about me, only a fool like Gold would think I’m in love with him even if I wrote the damn letter.” 

_ And me _ , he thought. Green was already being merciful with him, so Silver didn’t argue. “Okay, so how do I talk to him?”

“He’s still going to be at Goldenrod, right?” Silver gives a weak  _ yes _ . “Then the original plan hasn’t changed, and I’ll drag you to the Radio Tower if I have to!” 

Silver grimaced, unsurprised. “Yes, sir...”

* * *

Radio Tower - 8:50 p.m.

Silver slammed into the roof cement. He hadn’t been able to force himself to the Radio Tower, so Green kept his word and made sure he would be there. “You’re worse than I thought. Gold’s not even here yet and you can’t even stand.”

Silver didn’t prove Green wrong, only turning his body to lay face up. 

Green sat beside him, legs crossed. “Look, I know you’re afraid. But no matter what Gold says tonight, you two are always going to be best friends. If it hurts too much at first, then you don’t have to stay in Johto.”

“Kanto’s too close...”

“Then go farther. I can arrange for Kalos or Sinnoh. And when you’re ready, you’ll come back. You don’t know it now, but your friendship is stronger than a rejection.”

Silver stared at the night sky. “Did you believe that when you confessed to Red?”

“...Yes. Blue convinced me, and we both know that’s enough. And if it goes badly, we’ll be in the lobby. As for you, it’s now 8:59 so good luck.” Green gave him a small smile, hopped onto his Charizard, and descended below the roof line before Silver could realize that he’d stayed to ensure Silver didn’t make a run for it.

Seconds later, Silver heard some shouting at the roof entrance. He sat up, peering across the wide roof. Gold was yelling at Red, probably wondering why Red wouldn’t go to the roof with him, even going so far as to shove the paper in Red’s face and pulling at his sleeve. 

Red must have said something because Gold abruptly shut up. He scanned the entire roof before settling on Silver, who wanted nothing more than to curl up and pretend he was back in the hospital. Silver stared down at the cement, not daring to look at Gold but hearing him approach. Every step closer was a pang on his poor heart. 

Gold crumpled the paper in front of Silver’s face. “Silver, you made this? And had Green write it?” He didn’t get any response from Silver, who was focused on trying not to faint embarrassingly for the third time.

Silver’s trainwreck of thoughts crashed to a halt when Gold started laughing and tackled him back into the cement. “You idiot! Why didn’t you say something?!”

“W-what?” Silver finally looked at Gold, whose face was mere inches from his. They were both blushing, but Silver was still in disbelief while Gold was grinning like a madman. 

“When I got the letter, I kept hoping you had written it, but man, you were so hard to read!”

“You hoped...?”

Gold smirked. “Wow, you’re  _ that _ surprised? Let me spell it out for you...”

Gold kissed him slowly at first, until Silver got over his frozen shock and returned the kiss. Their hands were tangled in each other’s hair as they grew more passionate and Silver didn’t know how much time had passed when they broke contact.

The cold air filled the space between them when Gold pulled back. He stared at Silver with a mix of abashed elation and lust. “We shouldn’t be doing this here.”

Silver chuckled, continuing to run his hand through Gold’s hair, though becoming increasingly aware of the cold cement under him. “That’s rich coming from you.” Gold leaned into his touch, finally settling with laying down beside Silver. 

“Isn’t there something you want to say?” Gold wiggled his brows at Silver, mouthing a clear  _ I love you _ . Silver rolled his eyes, the last two minutes speaking for itself. But he couldn’t resist Gold any longer, so he whispered to Gold the words meant just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted way earlier but that last scene was sooo hard to write. I'm not even 100% happy with it but I want to work on other things and this one had been causing my hair to go gray. I hope you liked it more than I did!


End file.
